In the Dark
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Hina somehow gets lost in the woods and has no idea how to get home? Who will find her? LinkxOc


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Zelda", but my Oc is mine!**

* * *

Hina sighed as she was running her fingers in the Ordon Spring, sitting on the bare ground. Her pet cat demon Kitsu was sitting besides her, her tail swishing from side to side. The sun was setting and the young brunette knew that it was almost time for her to get back home since she does not like wandering through the woods at night. Kitsu let out a small mew and the girl stroked her head, smiling at the ceature.

"Do you think that we should go home, Kitsu?" Hina asked.

Kitsu mewed as in saying, "Let's stay here a little longer!"

Hina soon giggled and then gave the creature some of her favorite seeds. The creature ate the seeds happily and then the girl looked at the spring again.

* * *

**_2 hours later..._**

Hina was wandering in the dark woods, trembling in fear. She knew that monsters would wander here at night and that was the main reason why she does not like to wander through the woods at night. Kitsu stayed right besides her, refusing to leave her side. There was the sound of a snap of a tree branch and the girl gave out a cry. She ran as fast as she could before she stopped running, leaning on a tree for support. She had no idea where she was and what direction she was going towards, let alone her commonsense telling her to backtrack on her steps that may lead her back to Ordon Village.

She asked, "Kitsu, what can I do?"

Kitsu jumped on her shoulder and brushed her furry cheek on her own to try to calm her down, assuring her that everything was going to be ok. Hina tried to calm down, but she was still frightened. All she had to do was to backtrack her steps, but it was not easy to do so when it was dark, plus she did not have a lanturn like Link does. She soon widened her eyes when the Ordon boy was flashing in her mind. She loved him and Ilia knew, being the good cousin that she is.

_Come find me... Ilia... Uncle Bo... Someone..._ she begged in her mind.

Then there was some shifting in the bushes and Kitsu let out a low growl, ready to protect her owner, even if it means risking her life! Someone or something emerged from the bushes and the cat creature soon leapt up and bit that figure's arm, causing him to cry out loud. Hina soon realized who it was.

She cried out, "Kitsu, stop!!"

Kitsu obeyed as she backed away, releasing her fangs from the figure's arm. Hina shook her head as the creature sat on her shoulder before looking at the figure. He seemed to be familiar to her before she finally realized who it was.

She asked, "Is that you, Link?"

Link nodded, having his lanturn next to his face. "Yep. Colin and I were wondering where you were, so I went looking for you. I'm glad that you're safe now, Hina."

Hina blushed a little. "Yeah... Thanks... Can you take me home now before Ilia and Uncle Bo freak out?"

The Ordon boy nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

"Father, don't be rash now! I'm sure Link'll find her soon!" Ilia said, trying to comfort her father as Bo was pacing back in forth in a rapid pace in the living room.

Bo cried out, "How can I be calm when your cousin is out there?! She could be hurt! She could be hungry, or worse!!!"

Ilia let out a huff. "You can be so impatient... You're the Mayor, so act like one!"

Soon enough, there was a knock on the door and Bo rushed to the door. He opened it and beamed to see Link standing there, but soon wiped it off when he saw that Hina was not there.

"Where is my neice? Haven't you found her?" Bo asked.

Link nodded. "I did. She's..." He turned.

Bo followed and saw Hina asleep on Epona, a blanket covering her to keep her warm, Kitsu curled up near her face. Bo smiled and patted Link on the back.

"I'm proud of you, Link. I think you will make a fine leader someday when you get older," the man said with a smile on his face.

The boy smiled shyly. "Thank you, sir. I'll carry her inside."

Bo smiled more. "Sure. Ilia and I will help."

Link picked up Hina after that and carried her into the house to her room. Ilia changed her clothes while Link told Bo where she was. Link entered her room soon after and shut the door behind him before approaching the bed. He sat next to her and brushed some hair off her face. She moaned at this and then she woke up, smiling at him.

She asked, "Am I home now?"

The Ordon boy nodded. "Yeah. I'm leaving, so I'll see you tomorrow..." He then kissed her forehead. "Night..."

Hina smiled and closed her eyes. "Night... Linky..."

Link then had a second thought and kissed her lips gently before he left the room, leaving the sleeping girl with a smile on her face.

* * *

Link entered his tree house and called out, "Midna, I'm home!!"

Midna soon appeared and asked, "So, how did it go?"

Getting his green tunic from his drawer, the boy replied, "I found her all right. She's safe at home now. We have to head out to the Sacred Groove tomorrow. We need those shards of the Twilight Mirror so we can get Zant."

The imp soon smirked. "I like your attitude, but are you sure that you want to leave when you can stay here to see your little girlfriend?"

Link blushed. "Come on! She knows that I am busy, so she doesn't mind waiting for me!"

"Whatever you say."

"Midna!!"

* * *

**That's it. Sorry that it did not turn out the way I wanted it, but I wanted this done!**

**Review please :)**


End file.
